


A World Hell Bent on Chaos

by LunarLiz



Series: Lavellans' Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, Inquisitor (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), Multi, Multiple Inquisitors, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, hawke twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLiz/pseuds/LunarLiz
Summary: Here we have a world that seems to always be on the brink of destruction, a world where heroes are made every decade I shit you not. Some writers will get their fame trying to tell you stories of where the Hero stood alone; where they were the one with enough power, skill, and a shit ton of dumb luck to put an end to a world-ending enemy. Not me. Such tales have their place, sure. My opinion? Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't drawn to an Epic Poem or Legendary tale every now and then, or that I don’t tell them myself. But sometimes, knowing the people behind the tales is what makes it worthwhile; words I always repeated, but never really listened to until just recently.You may be here because you wanted to hear about the Legend of the Inquisition, but I'm here to tell you about the people of the Inquisition. Would you be surprised if I told you that the Hero of Ferelden was really two Wardens? Sisters in fact. Or how the Champion of Kirkwall is actually twins? As for the Inquisitor? Well. That's what I'm here to tell you about.





	A World Hell Bent on Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we get into this:  
> The Non/Con does not happen in the pairings. It is heavily implied in a backstory and will be worked though by the characters involved as the story progresses.   
> These Lavellans are my own versions of what the game gave us, as are any other characters that make their way into this fic.  
> Some of the event outcomes are different in this fic than in the game as I felt there were better ways to handle it, or maybe just a way that these particular Inquisitors would handle them instead.  
> This is obviously a fic that is off canon in some areas, but the general story line is the same.  
> This will be a very long fic, as I want to make sure you guys get enough of my characters and get to love them (or hate them if you wish) as I do.  
> This chapter is based on the Dragon Age Keep, but I did make some changes to accommodate my characters and the world they're in.  
> Before I ramble anymore, Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy!  
> (If you want to know more I will be saying a few extra things in the notes on the bottom)

_If you believe the stories, mankind's pride gave rise to the darkspawn. Countless in number and toxic to all life, darkspawn search endlessly for an Archdemon. When they find one, darkspawn armies surge up from their corrupt barrows beneath the ground-and a blight begins. Grey Wardens are the only warriors capable of destroying an Archdemon, and history always honors those who sacrifices all to kill the beast. In the Fifth Blight, those Wardens were the Heroes of Ferelden. A Hunter from a clan of Dalish elves, Dimitri Mahariel; and her twin sister Lara Mahariel, the Keeper’s Second. The young Hunter discovered a corrupted eleven artifact and was tainted by the same foul magic that drives the darkspawn. Her sister worked tirelessly to heal her, but to no avail. The only cure for the young elf was to join Duncan as a Grey Warden. The young mage wasn't about to have her sister leave her behind, and pleaded with the senior Warden to let her join. And so she did. The allied Ferelden and the Grey Warden forces met in Ostagar, where King Cailan's armies and a host of Wardens gathered, ready to destroy the darkspawn. But valor turned to despair as Loghain betrayed his king. Cailan's forces were slaughtered, and the south was lost. The Heroes, now full fledged Grey Wardens, survived with the aid of Flemeth, the mysterious Witch of the Wilds. Joined by Flemeth's daughter, Morrigan, and a Grey Warden named Alistair, the Heroes set out to build an army strong enough to abolish the Blight._

_With the traitorous Loghain now seated on Ferelden's throne, the Wardens sought help from the influential Arl Eamon of Redcliffe. However, they arrived in Redcliffe to find the town under siege, as each night, undead rose in waves and assailed the battered village. With the Heroes’ help, the people of Redcliffe stood fast against the undead horde. The Wardens reached Arl Eamon's castle only to find the Arl lying at the edge of death, and his court fallen into madness. To save his father's life, Eamon's young son, Connor, had made a deal with a demon- and had quickly fallen victim to its possession. The Heroes intervened, freeing Connor from possession and breaking the demon's hold over Redcliffe. But deals with demons are never straightforward: the demon agreed only to save Eamon's life, not restore him to health. Arl Eamon needed a miracle to recover._

_The Heroes located an urn containing the Sacred Ashes of Andraste, which were said to cure any ailment. The Urn was protected by ancient traps, tests of will, and a dragon-worshiping cult that wanted to twist the urn’s power to it’s own ends. The Urn remained pure, but mysteriously disappeared after the Wardens departed. Only the temple dedicated to it still stands. With a pinch of the ashes, the Hero restored the Arl to health. Informed of Loghain’s treachery, Eamon swore his political and military support._

_The Circles of Magi are bound by oath to aid the Grey Wardens in times of Blight. However, Lake Calenhad’s tower could offer little help: one of it’s mages, Uldred, had become possessed by a pride demon and was twisting other Circle mages into abominations. The Heroes fought to the top of the tower and defeated Uldred, saving the remaining mages. Grateful for their lives the mages joined the Wardens’ army. The allies gained at the Circle were not the only soldiers to join the Wardens’ forces, however._

_Dalish elves don’t usually make alliances, but deep hatred can be set aside in the face of oblivion. An ancient curse was destroying Ferelden’s largest Dalish clans, turning the elves into werewolves. Zathrian, the clan’s Keeper, claimed that the cure required the heart of the great wolf, Witherfang. Years before, Zathrian himself had afflicted a group of humans with the curse that now ravaged his clan. As long as he lived, the curse endured. The Heroes freed the werewolves from their long-standing curse, and the Dalish joined the Wardens’ forces._

_Blights may happen hundreds of years apart, but the dwarves who live below the surface of Thedas fight darkspawn every day. No one is better schooled in battling darkspawn than the warriors of Orzammar-except perhaps their allies of old, the Grey Wardens. The Heroes arrived in Orzammar in the wake of King Endrin’s death to find political factions fighting for control of the dwarven capital. Only the vote of a venerated Paragon could break the deadlock to elect a ruler-and order the dwarves to honor their Grey Warden treaty and join the battle against the new Blight. The Heroes set off to find a Paragon named Branka who had disappeared into the Deep Roads in search of a legendary artifact: The Anvil of the Void, created by the renowned smith Caridin to forge mighty war golems. The Heroes helped Caridin destroy the Anvil of the Void- along with the dark secrets that could trap a living soul inside a mechanical construct. The Heroes emerged from the Deep Roads with a master-forged crown to bestow the Paragon’s favor upon whichever rival candidate would be crowned king: Bhelen, the youngest son of King Endrin who was suspected of foul play, or Harrowmont, the aging traditionalist backed by the dwarven assembly. Lord Harrowmont claimed the crown of Orzammar. His traditionalist values keep dwarves first in all things-and safely as far underground as possible._

_With dwarven strength now bolstering the Wardens’ army, the Heroes had to deal with Loghain so Ferelden could stand unified against the darkspawn-before the Blight swallowed the world. The Kingdom of Ferelden stood divided: while some nobles supported Loghain’s regency, others condemned his inaction against the darkspawn. Civil war brewed, and Arl Eamon called a Landsmeet in hopes of curtailing the conflict and removing Loghain from the throne. Loghain was found guilty of treason, and the Heroes carried out his execution in Denerim’s palace. As the Wardens’ united army massed in Redcliffe, the darkspawn overran Denerim, laying siege to Ferelden’s capital city. The Heroes’ army fought valiantly through Denerim and broke the darkspawn siege. On Fort Drakon’s highest tower, the Heroes’ strongest allies fought alongside the Wardens in a final heroic battle against the massive Archdemon. The Archdemon was killed without the sacrifice of a Grey Warden’s life. With no Archdemon to lead them, the darkspawn scattered. Most fled underground, still teeming in number and always seeking a new Archdemon to awaken._

_The shattered Kingdom of Ferelden embarked on a long journey to recovery. In the Blight’s aftermath, strong leadership was crucial. Alistair, half-brother to King Cailin, became Ferelden’s new king, ensuring that the line of rulers who descended from Calenhad the Great remained unbroken: with Dimitri Mahariel as his mistress, standing by his side always in helping to rebuild the broken kingdom. Ferelden still stands, as obstinate and resolute as the dog lords ever are, but the events of the Fifth Blight loom over it as the nation rebuilds. For people across Thedas, legends of the Heroes of Ferelden remain the nation’s brightest beacons of hope during it’s darkest times. Some reports say that even now, the Hero of Ferelden leaves her king’s side from time to time at the call of some adventure to be had, Mabari and hooded figures in tow. Most don’t know who the mysterious figures are, but to those who knew Dimitri Mahariel well, there was no doubt in their minds that her loyal Assassin, twin sister and Bard were under those cloaks. Each time she is called out for an adventure, rumors surround Dimitri’s relationship, but to the King, the Hero and her Assassin, they are just that. As for Lara and Leliana? Well, one was never without the other, and Lara always stuck by her twin sister’s side._

_As for the beginning of this shitstorm we’re in now? Most would say it all began in Kirkwall: The fall of Knight-Commander Meredith. The Qunari uprising. And of course, the Chantry’s destruction and the onset of the mage rebellion. But two people always stood amidst the swirling chaos: the Hawke twins, the Champions of Kirkwall. The Hawke family fled Lothering, refugees from the Blight. Leandra, Mother of the Champions, and siblings Bethany and Carver, hoped to find refuge at her family’s estate in Kirkwall, far to the north. While Elisabeth Hawke had no magical abilities, Liam Hawke, her brother, did. As a mage with a family legacy of magic on both sides, Liam Hawke naturally became involved in the events that ultimately lead to the mage rebellion, with his twin sister at his side through it all. The Hawkes escaped the Blight with the help from Aveline Vallen, a warrior and family friend. It’s said that the family was also aided by Flemeth, the notorious Witch of the Wilds. The Hawkes and Aveline made it safely across the harbor, but not everything would go as expected from there._

_The family’s first years in Kirkwall were difficult: Leandra’s brother, Gamlen, had lost the family fortune. The Hawkes lived in poverty, forced to indenture themselves in return for entrance to the city. To pay off the debt, Elisabeth Hawke and Bethany worked for a gang of smugglers, while Carver and Liam worked for a band of mercenaries. All the while, the Hawke siblings did their best to hide Bethany’s and Liam’s magic from the templars. Opportunity eventually struck in the form of a dwarf named Bartrand Tethras, who was planning an expedition to the Deep Roads. It was a long shot, but with the gold from the expedition, the Hawkes could free their family from its criminal creditors- and further templar scrutiny._

_The Hawke twins met a rogue Grey Warden named Anders who possessed detailed maps of the Deep Roads. These maps were crucial to the expedition’s success; and once The Hawkes obtained them, everything else fell quickly into place. Bethany and Carver joined Liam and Elisabeth on the expedition. The siblings found ancient dwarven treasure- and a statuette formed from a strange, red lyrium. Bethany and Carver fell victim to the Blight that suffuses the Deep Roads, but Anders led them to a group of Grey Wardens who were able to save their lives._

_The gold the twins recovered from the Deep Roads bought back Leandra’s stately childhood home in Hightown. The Hawkes had barely settled into their new home when Leandra was murdered- a deeply sinister and twisted killing. The twins hunted down Quentin, the blood mage responsible, but could not prevent Leandra’s death. Leandra’s tragic death was part of a critical problem facing Kirkwall: rising tension between the city’s mages, who felt increasingly oppressed, and templars, who grew increasingly suspicious of their activities. Adding to the strain, a large contingent of Qunari had also established themselves in Kirkwall, much to the growing discomfort of the city’s rulers._

_After their dreadnought was shipwrecked many years before, a group of stranded Qunari were allowed to remain in a cordoned-off area in Lowtown. As time passed, the Qunari made no effort to return home, and offered no explanation about why they remained. Tensions rose to a breaking point: Revered Mother Petrice, convinced the Qunari were a threat to the Chantry’s faith, incited violence between the Qunari and the Kirkwall populace. The Hawkes knew that Petrice would bring about unnecessary conflict. Though the Champions tried to stop her, Petrice orchestrated the murder of Saemus Dumar, the viscount’s son and a recent convert to the Qun. When her crime was discovered, a Qunari assassin killed her. After Saemus was murdered, the Arishok of the Qunari group lost patience with the humans of Kirkwall: they would now submit to the Qun-or die._

_The Qunari struck hard and fast: they took the palace in Hightown and beheaded the viscount to immediately quash any resistance. Aided by Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino, the twins reached the palace and stood toe-to-toe with the fearsome Qunari leader. The siblings fought the Qunari leader together, a mockery of this Qunari custom, but the twins were two parts of a whole, and having both earned the respect of the Qunari leader, they fought as one to defeat the leader. The fierce battle resulted in the Arishok’s death and the liberation of Kirkwall from its brief occupation. The Qunari quickly withdrew from the city entirely. Elisabeth and Liam saved Kirkwall and earned the grudging respect of the city’s templars, mages, and nobility-along with the titles that history remembers: The Champions of Kirkwall._

_Kirkwall’s problems were still not over, however. After Viscount Dumar’s death, Knight-Commander Meredith took power and blocked all attempts to appoint a new viscount. Under Meredith’s command, the Templars tightened their grip on the mages, planning to suppress what Meredith saw as a growing rebellion. Anders, who had spent years fighting for justice and freedom for his fellow mages, saw that the time for negotiation was past. He destroyed Kirkwall’s chantry, killing hundreds-including Grand Cleric Elthina._ _This single act began a rebellion that spread from Circle to Circle-until all Circles of Magi had risen up in defiance against Chantry rule. There was no forgiveness for what Anders had done, and he asked for death at Elisabeth’s hands, being closer to her than her twin. Though he had done the unforgivable, something stayed the Champion’s hand. Anders survived the day-although many others did not._

_Fighting spread swiftly through the city: some mages rebelled openly, many of them succumbing to possession. Templars turned their swords on mages who rebelled- and on those who did not. As First Enchanter Orsino refused to bend to the Templars, Knight-Commander Meredith demanded that every mage in Kirkwall be put to the sword. The Twins saved many mages from templar blades, keeping them from succumbing to possession or the temptations of blood magic. In the end, however, the siblings were forced to strike down Orsino, who had betrayed his own values by resorting to blood magic, himself. The battle proved one thing: Knight-Commander Meredith had gone mad. Elisabeth and Liam saw the truth of it when Meredith unsheathed her sword-and the red lyrium idol from the Deep Roads was embedded within it. The blade fueled her hatred and paranoia, as it had for months._

_After a horrific battle, the red lyrium of the Knight-Commander’s sword consumed her as she died: Meredith became a statue, her face a frozen mask of horror. Little is known of the Champions since that final battle. However, Elisabeth and Liam’s story lives on in legend and song-memories of the indelible changes the Champions of Kirkwall brought to the face of Thedas. Those same songs singing of four loyal companions following the Champions still, Elisabeth’s lyrium warrior, Liam’s Dalish companion, the rebel mage, and of course, their furry four legged companion._

_The mage rebellion in Kirkwall was felt throughout Thedas, the news spreading like wildfire. The Templars clamped down in response… but each new restriction only made things worse. Led by Grand Enchanter Fiona, the mages voted for independence. The Circle of Magi would govern itself, without the Chantry and especially without the Templars. The result was cataclysmic. Two Circles were destroyed, those within killed to the last mage, before the rest fled into the wilderness. Perhaps the mighty Empire of Orlais could have intervened in the war before it began, but that was not to be. Grand Duke Gaspard began a deadly civil war against Empress Celene, vying for the Orlesian throne. The mages were offered safe haven in neighboring Ferelden, but the Templars followed, and so their battle spread across all of Thedas. As head of the chantry, Divine Justinia ordered the Templars to stand down. They refused, declaring their own independence. Thus the war began in earnest. Templars hunting mages, mages fighting Templars. Their clashes wreaked untold destruction, and all sense of order was falling to pieces._

_Divine Justinia made one final desperate bid to end the war. She approached the leaders of both sides and convinced them to come to a conclave held on neutral ground, with the Chantry to mediate, mages and Templars will talk for the first time since this all began. It is our last-and perhaps our only- chance for peace._

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing from earlier, this story is also going to be part of a series. I'll post prompts about them that will be featured in the story later, and then any other things you wish to know about them. I'll let you know in the notes when I have that series out, so be on the lookout.  
> If you have any questions you can ask me here, or on my Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunar-liz  
> This story and these characters will be my main focus for a while, but I may revisit old stories I didn't finished in the very distant future. 
> 
> Thanks for those of you giving me and my story a chance! Happy Reading!


End file.
